Two Hearts Beat As One
by xSlashable
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Missing scene in the book, about Fred and George. Full summary inside.


**SPOILERS HP DEATHLY HALLOWS! Be warned!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine, nor are any things related. Unfortunately.**

**Summary: Fred and George were always inseparable, but what if death suddenly stood between them?**

A sharp pain slashed through him, he felt his heart skip a beat and turned around shocked. Had he been hit? But there was nobody there, except for Lee, who was currently trying to light three pieces of firework at the same time (to set off against the Death Eaters outside).

George tried to clear his mind from the sudden pain, but when he tried to walk to Lee, to see how he was doing, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"George! What's going…" Lee's voice echoed through his mind, but he couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. A weird feeling filled him, blocking all the noise from outside, he'd only once felt like this before.

"_Fred! George! What did I tell you!" His mother's voice rang through his mind, sharp and worried as she tended to sound. "Come here now! George!"_

_He'd fallen over and yelled in pain as something had hit his lungs. Tears blurred his sight as he saw his father running passed him. His mother had kneeled next to him, picking him up from the ground._

"_Where's Fred?!"_

_Everything started to get fuzzy, he felt sleepy._

"_Fred!" He heard his father's voice yell. It was the first time he'd ever heard his father sound so panicked._

"_Is he okay?" His mother asked, holding him up. He looked up, trying to see what was going on, but darkness started to take over his sight._

"_He's alive." A relieved sigh, "he's okay."_

_The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the couch, next to his brother Fred, who's rapped in a cloth, trembling heavily._

"_Have you _any_ idea how stupid that was?!" Their mother told them. "You could've drowned, Fred! You know that water isn't save!"_

_And that was when he realized what the fuzzy feeling had been, he hadn't been falling asleep. It had been Fred._

He gasped as he snapped open his eyes.

"Fred!" He said, as he stood up. He still didn't feel good, but he had to move.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, still holding him, afraid he'd fall down. "You just fell." He didn't respond, he saw the door and ran for it. He knew where to go, he knew.

Every step he took his breath started speeding up. His heart was beating loudly. He felt faint, as if he had eaten a whole box of Puking Pastilles. But he kept running nonetheless. Lee was right behind him, asking again and again where they were going.

Around the castle the fight was erupting. Curses flew, yells and screams were carried with the wind. But George didn't took any notice of it. He just kept running, not even looking where to exactly.

Eventually he reached a hallway, and he knew that was it.

"George!" Percy said, standing up, when he saw his younger brother running towards him.

"Percy." George replied, "where's Fred?!" Percy gave him a look he'd feared. A look that told him enough. Percy stepped aside and George looked down on the body of Fred. Eyes closed, mouth curled into a mischievous grin as if he could stand up at any moment, but George knew he wouldn't.

"No…" he whispered as hot tears started to stream down his face. "NO!" He screamed, falling to his knees besides Fred. This couldn't be happening. This was his worst nightmare coming true. He had to wake up!

"George," Percy tried to soothe him, but he slammed him away, hugging Fred's limb body. He was still warm, but it won't take long for the cold to take over. He lay on the ground, next to Fred, crying and feeling sick.

It felt as if someone had cut his in halve and in some way it was true. They were twins, their hearts had beaten as one, but now… he couldn't bear it. He wasn't strong enough to go on alone. His body, his mind, it had always been linked to that of Fred, he couldn't do without his brother. He couldn't survive!

Percy kneeled down next to him and tried to get him up.

"No!" He yelled, "go away!"

"We have to go! They're coming!"

"You go!" He replied, "I don't care!"

"George! We have to get out of here!" Percy sounded desperate. But what was the point of running away when you were already dead. "We have to carry Fred."

Percy and Lee started to get them both up. George was still holding on to Fred. Wanting to get him back. They'd never been this close, but separated at the same time. Eventually Percy had managed to get him standing and together they carried Fred. Every step George took he felt weaker and weaker. Why couldn't they both have died? They were born together, they lived together, they did everything together. Why did Fred die alone? Guilt washed over him as he saw his mother, first glad to see her sons, but realizing something was wrong.

She ran towards Fred and sobbed, screamed curses George didn't even knew she knew, let alone capable of using. But it didn't make the situation better, it only made it worse. The pain of loss.

**Could stay a one-shot, probably will become a two-shot anyway and if you want more, I can make it even longer.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
